1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved synchronous belt and pulley drive system and to a method of making such a drive system.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide the combination of a toothed pulley and a toothed belt that has the teeth thereof serially mesh with cavities of the pulley that are respectively disposed between adjacent teeth thereof, each belt tooth having a longitudinal cross-sectional configuration that defines a pair of spaced side face means that respectively have free end portions thereof that are remote from adjacent root means thereof. For example, see the U.S. Patent to Miller, No. 3,756,091 and the U.S. Patent to Cicognani et al, No. 3,404,576.
It is also known to provide a non-conjugate action of the belt teeth with the pulley teeth to decrease contact stress. For example, see the U.S. Patent to Szonn, U.S. No. 2,987,932; U.S. Patent to Berg, No. 3,026,737; U.S. Patent to Maruyama, No. 3,968,701; U.S. Patent to Weinberger, No. 4,007,644 and the U.S. Patent to Redmond, Jr. et al, No. 4,148,225.